Cat View
by BoboWantToRead
Summary: What happen if Naruto likes cats?
1. Prologue

"Meow" Was the only thing that the Third Hokage hears. Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage was currently in the hokage tower, doing paperwork. He stop and look at the source of the meow. What he sees is a two year old boy and a cat, looking at each other. Sarutobi finds this amusing, the cat would meow while the two year old boy copy. (Just image the 3rd hokage wearing the hokage rope. im to lazy to go in detail on him)

The two year old boy, spiky sunny blond hair, ocean blue eyes, skin tan, wearing a white T-shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the front, blue shorts, but the most noticeable part of the two year old boy is that he has three lines on his cheeks,Whiskers. Making him look like a feline. This two year old name is Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto-kun" Naruto stop what was he doing and looked at the third hokage who called his name.

Naruto tilt his head in curiosity, why was his name called. "Yes Ojiisan?" he ask.

"Come here" Sarutobi says to naruto as he stood up and walk towards him.

Naruto went across the room, around the desk and stood there. Looking at Sarutobi. Hiruzen smiled and pick Naruto up, putting him on his lap.

"Naruto-kun, do you know what time it is?" He question the boy.

Naruto looked up to look at Sarutobi's face, then he looked out the window. He see the village that he lives in. Konohagakure no Sato, hidden leaf village or Konoha for short. Thats the village name. Currently the sun was setting.

"But Ojisan, i still want to play with the cat" Naruto says as he looked at the thirds face.

"You can play with him tomorrow Naruto-kun, it's time for your bed time" Sarutobi says."Sigh fine" Naruto reply.

 **Hmmmmm this is my first story, I'm not the best, but i had to start somewhere ya know. This is the start of it, prologue you can say. To start "Cat View". I most likely will be writing this for a long time… Maybe, i don't know. Chapter one will be longer, I'm tired, but i had to do this.. or i wont have motivation to do it. Well, ill see you later who ever is reading my story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Now I had some sleep, let's get going with the story… But I have to say somethings first, ya know. I'm going to change a lot of things on naruto. His appearance, mental state and such. This story is going to be naruto who love cats, at the point that he develop traits. Such as fighting style, somewhat talking like a cat, and other stuff. Where I got the idea is from an Anime called "Rokka no Yuusha" which i watch last night. There are two character i love on the show, Who are Adlet Mayer and Hans Humpty. I like how Adlet looks and i love how Hans fight. So i just put two together and put it in a world that I'm most knowledgeable, which is naruto… So yeah.**

 **I don't own anything… well i own myself i guess… Meh Whatever.**

 **Story Starts**

Long ago, a place known as Konohagakure no Sato was att- (No! Stop! we already heard the story a lot of times.)

(Okay, damn..)

"Nya" Was heard threw out a small apartment. Joints cracking, bed making noise. That's what you usually hear every morning. Well not everything. "Nya" was heard once more. At this moment, you can see a 15 year old boy doing some stretches in bed. This boy had red waist length hair with yellow tips, violet blue eyes, light skin tan, three line on his cheeks, looking like whiskers, and wearing was his pajamas which is yellow colour.

(Adlet style of hair, Naruto has his mother's red hair, I put both Minato and Kushina eye colour together. So naruto has violet blue eyes.)

The 15 year old boy is name Uzumaki Naruto, a citizen of Konohagakure no Sato, and soon to be a genin. He got out of his bed and do his routine. Walking to the bathroom, take a shower, dress up, make himself some breakfast while feeding his cat, after that brush his teeth, and go to Ninja Academy. He done his routine, making his way to the door. "Nya, Keep the fort down Tai!" He says to his cat. The cat Meow as a respon, Naruto smiled. Putting his shoes on, walking through the door as he locks up.

The citizen of Konohagakure no Sato was watching a young boy, wearing a white T-shirt with an Uzumaki symbol on the back, black shorts that reach to his shins, brownish boots. On top his hair was a cloth, behind him was his hair tied up…. (Please just image Adlet. with whiskers. and different eye colour.)

"Look at him" one of the citizen say with an disgusting look.

Naruto can hear the whisper around him, he had a look that he could care less about what people say about him. He got use the looks and the whispers. It's nothing new about it to him. ' _Hmmm~ I wonder what are we going to do today in class Nya?'_ He thought to himself as he was almost to the Academy. Why he thinks that way is because today is graduation for him. If he past, he'll become a ninja of his village. He can't wait to become a genin, he always like learning new things, but not the things that he learn in school. It did not interest to him about the history and things about the Konoha. He already knew that.

Naruto made it to the Academy, at the front gates, he can see a lot of people. Mostly family's. A sigh came out of his mouth. "Nya, I don't want to cause trouble" He says quietly as he makes he's way to a nearby tree. The plan is to climb the tree, so he can jump over the wall. He done it, the next plan is climb up the wall of the Academy, get to the window of his classroom and sneak throught. Done, now he was in his classroom, back row of the class. Sitting on top of a desk. He smiled as he looks at the only person who was also present in the classroom. Setting on the second row of the classroom near a wall.

Uchiha Sasuke. One of the clan founder of Konoha, also the last Uchiha in Konoha. 8 years ago, all the Uchiha clan was killed by Sasukes big brother, known as Uchiha Itachi.

Naruto did not smile because because he was looking at a friend, he smiled because he finds it amusing that the rookie of the year did not hear him. He was thinking if he was good or the Uchiha was not. ' _Nya, the lone Uchiha'_ he thought with a smile.

Sasuke was in a hurry, the day has finally come for him to become a ninja. He was not excited, he was one of those impatient type. Since his brother killed his clan, all he can think about is killing his brother. So you can say he's in a hurry. Strength, power, and speed was all he cared about. The lone Uchiha want to hurry up and revenge his clan. "Why must I wait" he says.

Naruto heard what he said. He got up the desk, now standing as he made he's way to the Uchiha. Desk to desk, jumping. Now he was on top of a desk behind Sasuke, crotching. He level himself to the the Uchihas left ear. "I don't know, Nya" Naruto whispers in his ear.

Sasukes eyes wide open as he was startle, without thinking, he got up as fast as he can and swinging his left elbow behind him.

Naruto backflip to the desk behind, dodging the incoming hit. Landing on the desk like a cat on all four legs. "My, my Uchiha-san, watch where you swinging, Nya" Naruto told Sasuke with a smile.

' _Him'_ was the first thing that Sasuke came to his mind. Uzumaki Naruto the cat of the classroom. He was curious about him. Naruto, he sucks at school work, but he excel at hand to hand combat. Sasuke was the best, but when it comes to Naruto, it's difficult.

"Don't ever do that again cat boy" Sasuke says, NO he demand it.

"Nya, what do you ever mean Uchiha-san~" Naruto says with a little singing to Sasuke's name at the end.

"Hn" Sasuke reply

"Oh~ The famous line of the Uchiha's, I feel the disrespect coming from it, Nya~" Naruto said with a smile.

"Tck, just go away and do whatever cats do. Leave me alone." Sasuke told Naruto with a little angry in it. Little to all you know about Sasuke, he doesn't really communicate to others. Antisocial you can say.

"Nya~ Why so rude… Meh, okay Uchiha-san, I shall do what cats do and bother people. Hehe" A big smile and a little laugh came out.

Sasuke shook his head and do what he was previously… Setting down and having….. weird thoughts.

"Nya, this will take a while" Naruto says as he went back to what he was doing… setting on top of desk and thinking about cats.

 **You'll already see what I change. I didn't really like the idea of Ninjas were kids. Soo I made it Pre teen. Anyways, i hope you enjoy the first chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry, getting use to the website is taking awhile. Just found out how to upload a chapter. Took me an hour to figure it out. Now since i know how, it will be much easier. I'll tell you things how uploading will be. At the moment I'm student. Since because of this, i'll be uploading once a day. Takes me like 4-5 hours to make a chapter. So Mondays to Friday will be once a day, depends how things are. While Saturday and Sunday will be 2-3 uploads. My goal for this story is let people enjoy it and hopefully finish the story with 40-60 chapters and with over 2-5 thousand words per chapter, maybe more. Will see how it turns out.**

 **Again, i don't own anything.**

 **Story Starts**

Naruto stare at the room he was in. It was fill with a bunch of the student who are graduating… Well most of them. He was sitting down on a chair. ' _Nya, this taking to long. When is Sense-'_ Naruto thinking was interrupted when Umino Iruka came into the classroom.

Umino Iruka, an chunin ninja. Currently a teacher at the Ninja Academy.

When Iruka came in the classroom, all the student stop what they're doing and looked at they're sensei. "Alright class, today is the day you guys are waiting for. It's graduation" He told the class. The student cheer as most of them are excited. Not Sasuke, he's impatient. As for Naruto, it finally here. Naruto looked at his Sensei with a smile.

Iruka, for some odd reason he got the chills. Looked around and spotted the source. Naruto, the most mysteries student he ever had. He shook the chills off. "Now as you may know, there is one more test before you guys become full fledge ninja of Konoha. I'll be calling you guys one a-" Iruka was cut off, due to the classroom door opening. "Sorry I'm late" a grey haired man says as he enter the classroom.

"Can't believe you're late Mizuki" Iruka told to the man known as Mizuki.

"Hehe, sorry about that, I got caught in something" Mizuki says.

"Anyways, doesn't matter I guess. It's the final day of school for these student." Iruka said

"As I was saying, I'll be calling you guys one at the time. So I hope you're ready for the final test I'll giving you." Iruka told the class. He called the first student, Iruka, Mizuki, and the student walked out of the class to another room where the test is happening.

'Hmmm~ the waiting game resume Nya' Naruto thought as he got an idea. He got off his chair and walked towards two people who he enjoy hanging out with. "Nya, hey Shika-kun and Choji-kun~" Naruto greet his fellow classmate with a smile. One stop eating while the other groan.

The one who stop eating his chips is know as Akimichi Choji form the Akimichi clan

The other who groan is Nara Shikamaru form the Nara clan.

"Hello Naruto" Choji reply as he went back at eating his ships.

Naruto smiled, he went to the Nara ear and whisper "Hey~ Shika-kun Nya"

Shikamaru sighed as he brought his head up. "Why must you do that all the time Naruto" He ask.

"Nya, I have to so you can talk to me" Naruto answer the question he been told.

"What a drag, Hello Naruto" Shika says.

Naruto smiled once again. "Soooooooo do you think you guys are going to pass? Nya" Naruto ask so he can start a conversation.

"I know Choji and I are going to pass, if i don't, my mother would nag me about it." Nara say, Choji nods his head agreeing the answer that Shikamaru gave.

"Ohhh~ What about me? You think I'll pass Nya?" Naruto ask.

"Ha! yeah right." A student says

Three heads turn their heads to the source of the sound. "Nya, i wasn't talking to you mud" Naruto says with a little angry in his tone.

"Well, I'm just answering what Shikamaru would say deadlast" The mud says.

Shikamaru and Choji shook their heads as they were annoyed. "Kiba, just stop. We both know that Naruto beats you in a fight." Nara told Kiba.

Inuzuka Kiba from the Inuzuka clan, also his buddy/dog Akamaru

"Tck, we only fought two times. I know for sure when we fight again, I'll win" Kiba tells the three people who are listening with a smirk.

"Nya, Keep dreaming flee bag" Naruto says

"What you say p-" Kiba was cut off as his name was called. "It's my turn already, let's go Akamaru. Later losers" he says as him and Akamaru went the sensei.

"What a drag" Nara says

"What an ass Nya" Naruto says

"Munch, Munch" Came out of Choji mouth

Time went by as the three of them talked. Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, And Choji pass the test. The last one to be called is Naruto.

"Nya, seems I'm the last one." Naruto says. He was called so he walked down the stairs and went with the teachers.

As the test was happening, at the hokage tower. There was a meeting going on. In the Hokage's office, it was fill with jounins. "Now that you're all here, will start the meeting" The third told the jounins.

Back to the Academy

"Now Naruto, we both know that we don't want to be here, so let's hurry this up." Iruka tells

"Nya, this is why you're my favourite teacher Iruka-sensei, you always know what I'm thinking" Naruto says with a smile.

' _Not everything_ ' Iruka thought. "Now you know the drill." He told Naruto.

"Hai! Nya~" Naruto says. Muziki got up the chair with rope. He tied it around naruto, tightly, making Naruto in pain. ' _Nya, Muziki still doesn't like me_ ' Naruto thought to himself, He always wounder why. ' _Doesn't matter I guess Nya_ '.

"Nawanuke no Jutsu" Naruto says as the rope came off.

"Good, now up next" Iruka says as he pulled out a kunai, through it at Naruto.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu" Naruto says as he buff. A thud was heard and a log came crushing down the floor. The log had a kunai in it. The smoke clear and Naruto was standing in the same spot.

"Next" Iruka tells Naruto

Naruto nods. "Henge no Jutsu" He buff again and where Naruto stood is now a copy Iruka. "Nya, what do you think Iruka-sensei?" Naruto ask.

Iruka was watching the copy of himself will it's making cat poses. "Please Naruto, next time when you do it, leave out the cat ears." he told Naruto.

"Nya" Naruto nods as he buff and Naruto was back to himself.

"Now lastly" Iruka said

"Kage Bunshin no" Naruto says with his hand in the Tiger seal position. Buff, once again was heard through the room. When the smoke cleared, two Naruto stood there, side by side. "Nya, do we pass Iruka-sensei?" Both Naruto ask at the same time.

"Hmmmm" Iruka humd well looking at the clipboard he had. "Well Naruto, you pass." Naruto was about to cheer. "But you need to work on your Chakra Control." he said to Naruto.

"Nya, Okay Sensei" Naruto says as he catches a headband that was thrown at him. He looked at the headband, it was the headband that would make him a ninja of his village.

 **Done. As you may see that im not really going into detail on how the character look. Well you guys already know how they look. if not, just search them up. what else? Nothing i guess.. I hope you enjoy chapter 2. Can't wait to start some fighting scenes.**


End file.
